Shin Sung Rok
Perfil thumb|250px|Shin Sung Rok *'Nombre:' 신성록 / Shin Sung Rok (Sin Seong Rok) *'Profesión:' Actor, Cantante. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 185 cm *'Peso:' 78 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Sagitario *'Familia:' Hermano menor Shin Jae Rok, Esposa e hija. *'Agencia:' HB Entertainment Dramas *Penthouse (SBS, 2020) *Vagabond (SBS, 2019) *Perfume (KBS2, 2019) *The Last Empress (SBS, 2018-2019) *Return (SBS, 2018) *Man Who Dies to Live (MBC, 2017) *On the Way to the Airport (KBS2, 2016) *The King's Face (KBS2, 2014) *Liar Game (tvN, 2014) *Trot Lovers (KBS2, 2014) *My Love From the Star (SBS, 2013-2014) *Definitely Neighbors (SBS, 2010) *My Life's Golden Age (MBC, 2008-2009) *One Mom and Three Dads (KBS2, 2008) *The Art of Seduction (OCN, 2008) *My Special Lover (KBS, 2007) *Thank You (MBC, 2007) *Hyena (TVN, 2006) *Heung Bu Ne (SBS, 2004) *Shoot for the Star (SBS, 2002) Temas para Dramas *''Boiling'' tema para Trot Lovers (2014) Películas *The Age of Shadows (2016) *The Prison (2016) *Fighting Spirit (2011) *The Story Of My Life (2011) *Finding Mr. Destiny (2010) *Murder River (2010) *Lovers of 6 Years (2007) *The Worst Man of my Life (2007) *My Lovely Week (2005) Programas de TV *Running Man (SBS, 2017) Ep.372 Teatro *'2013:' Closer Musicales *'2019:' Rebecca *'2016:' Mata Hari *'2014:' The Sun King *'2013:' Carmen *'2011:' Monte Cristo *'2010:' Hero *'2010:' Tick Tick Boom *'2010:' The Story Of My Life *'2010:' Monte Cristo *'2009:' Romeo And Juliet *'2009:' My Scary Girl *'2007:' A Broken Heart Man & Women *'2007:' Hamlet *'2007:' Dancing Shadow *'2006-2007:' Finding Kim Jongwuk *'2006:' Dracula *'2005-2006:' Singin’ In The Rain *'2004:' Moskito Anuncios *Hair Wax Mugens *SK Telecom Melon *Levi's Vídeos Musicales *Lee Seung Chul - Heartlessness (2004) Reconocimientos *'2018 SBS Drama Awards:' Male Top Excellence (Wed-Thurs drama) (The Last Empress) *'2018 SBS Drama Awards:' Character Acting Award (Return) *'2017 MBC Drama Awards:' Male Excellence Award for Miniseries (Man Who Dies to Live) *'2014 SBS Drama Awards:' Mejor Actor en Drama corto por My Love From the Star *'2014 KBS Acting Awards:' Mejor Actor por Trot Lovers y The King's Face *'2014 22th Republic of Korea Entertainment News Target Awards:' Mejor Actor en Drama por My Love From the Star *'2014 7th Korea Drama Awards:' Premio Estrella Hot (My Love From the Star) *'2010 SBS Drama Awards:' Mejor Actor de Reparto en un Drama fin de semana/Diario (Definitely Neighbors) Curiosidades *'Educación: ' **Universidad de Suwon (Departamento de Teatro y Cine) *'Debut:' 2003 Drama de SBS Shoot for the Star *'Religión:' Protestante *Shin comenzó a salir con la bailarina Kim Joo Won a inicios del 2014; Kim era la bailarina principal del Ballet Nacional de Corea durante 15 años desde 1988 hasta 2003, y profesora en la Universidad de Mujeres Sungshin. Ya habían sido envueltos en rumores de citas un año atrás pero ambos lo negaron. *En agosto del 2015 terminó su relación con la bailarina Kim Joo Won. *El actor Shin Sung Rok anunció su boda con su novia en mayo del 2016. Su agencia, HB Entertainment, declaró: “Él realizará su boda a mediados de Junio en Hawái”. La boda será simple con familia y amigos cercanos como invitados. La novia de Shin Sung Rok no es una celebridad y se dijo que trabaja en una compañía normal. *El 29 de noviembre de 2016 su esposa dió a luz una niña. *Fue sometido a cirugía el 19 de noviembre de 2018 debido a una fractura en el dedo del pie ocasionada el día 18 mientras se encontraba filmando el drama The Last Empress. Enlaces * Perfil (nate) *Perfil (daum) *HanCinema *Fan Café *Instagram Galería Shin-sung-rok-guapo.jpg Shin_Sung_Rok2.jpg Shin Sung Rok3.jpg Shin Sung Rok4.jpg Shin Sung Rok5.jpg Shin Sung Rok6.jpg Shin Sung Rok7.jpg Shin Sung Rok8.jpg Categoría:HB Entertainment Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante